What's underneath
by crazygirl598
Summary: Just a simple gale one shot ;)


Levy POV

I was walking down an ally way that was a shortcut to my home. I usually don't go down here but I'm tired and I want to go home quickly.

I begin to walk a little faster because the sun is settung. this pplace is already creepy plus I have a fearof the dark...

"Hey look its a lost kitten." I hear someone say behind me. I turn around to see a gang of three creepy men. They begin to sncker while closing in on me.

"Awe the poor kitty is scared!" One says pushing me to the ground. He laughs, "Pathetic...what made you stray down our allyway?" He asks picking me up by my colar. "This...this is...a shortcut to...my...house..." I mutter, frightened.

The man throws me to the ground, head first. My vision becomes blurry. "Well, next time you'll learn to take the long way, bitch!" the man says and kicks me in the stomach. I cough which only encourages him. He begins to kick me so hard I go in the air for a few seconds, landing with a thud.

"The stupid kid still breathing! She must be one of them faries...god I hate that guild. Always so strong and shit. Well IiI'll show them the strong ones!" The man kicks me in the face and I get knocked out.

Gajeel POV

I was on my normal route to my house when I heard a noise coming from an allyway. 'If its those punk kids who like messin' fairy tail ima beat there asses...' I think as I walk into the allyway. I catch a glimpse of them kickijg a blue hairded girl in the face, knocking her out cold. Blue hair...Fairy tail

I walk towards the girl and notic she's wearing orange... Orange plus...Blue hair...plus... Fairy Tail... OH SHIT ITS LEVY! I look up at the gang and they snicker, "Another fairy eh? Teach 'em a lesson boys!" The leader says and the other two charge at me. I only laugh and punch them headon with my iron hand. 'Such fools...' I think as they go out cold. The leader takes one look at the other two and run away. 'Such fools and cowards..'

I turn my attention to Levy who look pretty beat up. Her noise was bleeding, I'm pretty sure her face hurts like hell. I dont know what else they did but im assuming for the worst. I pick her up and carry herto my house. She curls up in a ball when i put her on my couch.

'So cute... no wonder they picked on her...' I think as I nudge her to wake her up. She ddoesn't budge. I sigh, "Levy...wake up!" I say and nudge her a tad bit harder. She flutters her eyes open and looks at me with a smile that turns into a frown. She winces and yells softly, "OWWWWWWW"

"Tell me...where did they hurt you?" I ask. She points to her side and her cheek. "Ok...first we need to deal with your nose bleed." I pick her up and take her to my bathroom.

I set her turn on my sink counter. "Thanks..." she mutters and I nudge it off. I get out a cloth and softly grab her chin and tilt her head back a little. I dab yer upper lips to get rid of the blood on it and then the rest of the vottom of her nose. I then check to see if its still bleeding, it stopped.

"Well your nose stopped bleeding." I say, releasing her chin. I lean in to get a better look at her cheek but it soon turns to a soft shade of red. You gotta be shittin me...she's blushing?... "You're cheek may have a slight bruise but hoepfully nothing bad. Now... your side.." I go to left up her shirt and she winces. "What? Do you find me a perv of something? I ain't looking anywhere else but your side I swear." I say and she blushes but nods, letting me procede.

I left up her shirt to where I can see her side. Its already a bit swollen and its a light shade of purple. "You might want to take it easy for a little bit. Your side is pretty knocked up. Most of all, you need some rest. You can sleep on my couch for the night." She nods, hopping down from the counter and heads for the couch. "Thanks a lot Gajeel! YYou're a good friend no matter how mean you act! Thank you..." Levy begins to fall asleep.

I smile and I go to my room and fall aasleep.

Levy POV

I wake up in the middle of night, remembering where I'm at. I smile at the thought of Gajeel. I stand and head for the room I assume is Gajeel's. I open the door and slip through. "Gajeel..." I whisper and smile as he sleeps. He looks so cute. I walk towards him and trail my fingers on his arm. He shifts and I smile. I want to wake him up in a sweet, cute way. I move my lips to his ear and whisper, "Hey sleepy head...wake up please..." his eyes jolt open and he jumps, causing me to loose my balance and fall ontop of him. I giggle at little as he groans.

"Common Levy...what is it?" He groans. I giggle snuggle on him. "I got cold... plus my head hurts...can you help me feel better pleasee." He looks at my wide eyed. "What...what do you mean?!" I giggle. "Just keep making me laugh...laughing is the case to everything."

"You gotta be kidding me..." he says. I roll of him and next to him. "Can you at oeast help me go back to sleep?" I pout and he finally gives in. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him. He begins to rock slowly.

I find myself barely able to keep my eyes open...See... Gajeel isn't a bad guy...he's just hiding it inside him...andII'm determined to let it shine...

-END-

A/N: I know its not the best but I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
